The Knight Chronicles
by kam3nr1der555
Summary: An older Chibiusa appears before Sailor Pluto and asks her to send objects known as the Planet Crystals into the Time Stream without much of an explanation. After doing so, the Door of Time is locked, and the Sailor Senshi vanish from the timeline. Now, in an alternate 2015, four young men must rise to the occasion and set things straight.
1. The Crystal Treasures

"GET BACK HERE, NOW!"

The cloaked figure did not stop as those words were shouted at them. Previously, they had broken into this room with the intent of taking back the obsidian box they now carried in their hands. Now, as they ran for their very life, they did not intend to stop unless they were forced to.

 _One rookie mistake later, and I might not make it to the door. Pick up the pace!_

With their second wind kicking in, the figure saw the door at the end of the hallway. In just a few moments, they would be able to deliver the box and fulfill their mission.

"TAKE AIM AND PREPARE TO FIRE!"

Guards appeared in front of the door, coming from the alcoves to the left and right. They knelt on one knee, and aimed their rifles at the sprinting figure, hoping to hit their mark. Another guard in a uniform that showed his rank stepped out and extended his hand toward the figure, exclaiming "READY!"

 _Shit! I'm not going to make it!_

"AIM!" The guards clicked the hammers back on their weapons and steadied them.

 _Definitely NOT going to make it!_

"FIRE!"

Just before the guards were able to fire, a bright light shone from the obsidian box, blinding the guards are they fired blindly ahead. When the light died down, they saw two dead guards on the other end of the hallway. The cloaked figure had completely disappeared.

"Inform Commander Valor that the box is missing, and the thief is gone!" shouted the ranked officer. Several other guards responded with a "YES, SIR!" and departed.

The cloaked figure now stood in an expansive room, mostly obscured by a shimmery mist. Taking a quick glance around the room, the figure began walking.

 _This is weird. Why is there nobody here?_

"You have intruded upon this sacred space, and you will be executed. Do you have any last words?" asked a voice that had suddenly appeared behind the figure.

"P-Please, d-don't kill m-me! I have-"

"Interesting choice." said the voice as she began to whisper, "Dea-"

"PUU, IT'S ME!" screeched the figure as the voice was taken aback.

"Only one person is allowed to call me that, and you are not her! DEAD-"

"PLUTO, DON'T!" yelled the figure as she put down her hood. Doing so revealed her to be an older form of Chibiusa.

"S-Small Lady?! What happened?" asked a shocked Sailor Pluto.

"Unfortunately, I don't have time to explain. All I am able to say is that you're to take the contents of this box and release them into the Time Stream." said Chibiusa as she gave the obsidian box to Pluto.

As Pluto opened it, she noticed that there were five crystals inside. Four bore the crests of Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus, and the fifth bore the symbol of Orion in the center.

"What are these?"

"Those are the Planet Crystals. I brought them here so that they could be released into the Time Stream before it's rewritten. My enemies have reached the Door of Time and unleashed something horrible."

As Chibiusa finished speaking, the room they were in began to shake violently. In the far corners of the room, a strange energy began to crackle and spark.

"I should not have delayed. Quickly, to the Door!" shouted Pluto as she and Chibiusa sprinted towards the Door of Time.

As they reached it, the rest of the room had began to disintegrate. Chibiusa pulled the Door open, and Pluto faced the obsidian box towards the Time Stream, opening it slowly.

"Wherever it is you must go, hurry!" spoke Pluto as the Crystals began to glow and flew into the Time Stream.

Just as Chibiusa shut the Door, she and Pluto screamed as they were erased along with the rest of the room. The Door of Time stood silently in the darkness as a lock appeared on the handles, protecting it from further manipulation.

The battle for the future has just begun.


	2. The Mark of War

A/N: _Italics_ mean a character is thinking, or someone is speaking in their head.

"...And that's it for today, everyone. Thank you for attending, and I hope to see you next week." said the silver-haired man leading the class. After he spoke, he bowed to his students, and they began to leave after returning his bow. As the last one left, he locked the door behind them and shut off the lights.

 _Another day completed..._ thought Kojiro as he began to ascend the stairs leading to his small apartment above the dojo. After inheriting it from his father six years ago, he has tried to make it one of the best places to learn martial arts in the city. While it did take him a while to become successful, he was now reaping the rewards of his hard work. _And now to get ready for tonight..._

He took his keys out of his pocket, and unlocked the door leading into his home. After kicking off his shoes at the door, he walked across his living room/kitchen into his bedroom. He opened his closet, and selected an outfit that consisted of a crimson sweater, a white t-shirt to go underneath it, and a pair of his dark jeans. Completing the outfit was his leather hiking shoes that he favored. _Perfect._

While Kojiro prepared for his date tonight, a young woman on the other side of the city was not faring so well. For the past few minutes, she has been pacing up and down the sidewalk in her black cocktail dress and matching stiletto heels. Clutching her cell phone tightly, she continued to yell at the person on the other end of the line.

"So let me get this straight: I get all dolled up for you, wear the best dress in my closet, put on my best makeup, AND wear your favorite heels that you LOVE to see me in, AND YOU'RE NOT COMING?!" screeched the woman. Several people turned their heads and glanced, continuing their walk to wherever they were going.

"FINE, THEN! SEE IF I CALL YOU AGAIN!" yelled the woman as she shoved her phone into her purse. After getting a few glances, the woman went to sit down on a nearby bench and pull out a compact. As she did, a young man with red hair and a black suit approached her.

"Miss, is everything okay?" he asked, as he pulled a red handkerchief from his coat pocket.

"Of course not, you and the rest of the block heard me yell at my boyfriend!" spat the woman as she began to apply some lipstick.

"I was just being nice, you didn't have to be rude." replied the man as he put away his handkerchief and pulled out a black card.

"Go away, creep. Better men than you await at the bar." At her final comment, he turned and began to walk away, but not before lightly tossing the card at the woman. It attached to the back of her dress, and a golden pentagram began to glow before the card disappeared. As she began to attempt hailing a taxi, she was suddenly overcome with nausea.

 _W-What's happening...?_ thought the woman as she stumbled towards the nearest establishment. Unable to walk very far, the woman stumbled into an alleyway and fell face first onto the pavement. She began to heave as her shadow expanded to twice its original size before standing upright. As soon as it stood, the golden pentagram appeared on the shadow and glowed, causing it to hunch over and shape itself into a four-legged beast.

"What the hell...?" whispered the woman as she fainted and lost all color. The beast's eyes began to glow a terrifying red, and tribal markings in the same color appeared on the beast's mid-section. The golden pentagram was now a permanent mark on its back. It resembled a jaguar in form, and let out an angry roar before leaping onto a nearby rooftop.

At the time the beast disappeared, Kojiro was pulling his silver hair into a ponytail at the base of his neck. Having showered and dressed, he was putting the finishing touches on his appearance for tonight. Sky blue eyes looked over his image in the mirror, and a smile appeared on his face.

 _All right, guess it's time to head towards the restaurant._ thought Kojiro to himself as he grabbed his leather jacket and walked out of the front door. Locking it, he made his way onto the sidewalk and began to head towards the meeting place for his date, a small restaurant about two blocks away.

As he arrived a few minutes later, the blaring blue and red lights of the police sirens caught his attention. The entrance to the restaurant was taped off with crime scene tape, and a tarp covered what appeared to be a body lying on the ground, as a small pool of blood was present underneath it.

 _What the hell happened here?_ thought Kojiro as he approached the small crowd that had formed near the entrance. When he reached the front of the crowd, a hand grabbed him by the arm held it tight. Looking down, Kojiro noticed that it was his date for the evening.

She was a few inches shorter than Kojiro's five foot, eleven inch frame. She wore an emerald green coat over a matching sleeveless queen dress with black leggings and ballet flats, with her brown hair in a short bob cut. Her panicked brown eyes looked up at Kojiro, and she began to speak.

"I'm scared." said the woman.

"What happened, Rika?" replied Kojiro.

"Someone was killed as I was walking up. From my distance, it looked like a huge cat, but whatever it was ripped out part of that guy's neck."

"Oh, my God. I'm sorry you were alone, I should have been here sooner."

"It's okay, Kojiro. Let me see if the officers need anything else, and then I could use someone to escort me home." said Rika as she approached one of the officers and spoke with him. Kojiro looked over at the body, and grimaced at the thought of what happened to him.

 _Something is not right here..._ thought Kojiro as Rika approached him.

"Sorry to cut tonight short, but one of the officers is going to escort me home."

"I understand, Rika. Will you call me if you need anything?" replied Kojiro.

"I will. Have a good night." Rika kissed Kojiro on the cheek and was escorted to one of the nearby police cars. With a sigh, Kojiro began the lonely walk back to the dojo. Unbeknownst to him, the beast from earlier was looking down at him from the rooftops. A smile seemed to appear on its face as it stalked Kojiro to an alleyway near his home, and as soon as the coast was clear, it jumped towards him with a mighty roar. Kojiro grunted in pain as the beast landed on him, and found himself pinned beneath its heavy weight.

"YOU'RE QUITE THE CATCH." spoke the beast in a gravelly, deformed voice.

"GET OFF ME!" spat Kojiro.

"NO. I BET YOU TASTE WONDERFUL..." the beast tried to bite into his neck, but was blinded by a piercing red light that emanated from Kojiro's forehead. As the light died down, the beast saw a symbol there: The symbol of the planet Mars.

 _TO BE CONTINUED_


	3. The Inheritor of Passion

**PREVIOUSLY:**

" _YOU'RE QUITE THE CATCH." spoke the beast in a gravelly, deformed voice._

" _GET OFF ME!" spat Kojiro._

" _NO. I BET YOU TASTE WONDERFUL..." the beast tried to bite into his neck, but was blinded by a piercing red light that emanated from Kojiro's forehead. As the light died down, the beast saw a symbol there: The symbol of the planet_ Mars.

 **NOW:**

"WHAT THE...?!" exclaimed the beast as it was pushed back by another flash of light. Now free of its heavy weight, Kojiro stood up, clutching an object in his hand. As the light died down, he raised his object to the sky and shouted:

"MARS...HENSHIN!" The object in his hand started to give off a bright red light, causing the beast to close its eyes. When the light died down this time, Kojiro was clad in crimson armor trimmer in gold. It did not cover his upper arms, and he was wearing crimson gloves and bracers on his forearms. Attached to his back was a long sword with a golden guard and crimson handle. The bottom of the handle was studded with a single ruby, and his hair now had a metallic sheen to it. Beneath his bangs, the symbol of Mars was present on his forehead.

"AND WITH THAT, YOU DIE!" growled the beast as it lunged for Kojiro. Instead of trying to dodge, he held out his open palms toward the beast and shouted,

"FIRE...BIRD!" A small bird made of flames shot out from his hands towards the beast. It yelped in pain as it was driven to the ground. Hard.

"JUST WHAT WAS THAT..." snarled the beast as it attempted to stand.

"My attack. You picked a fight with someone that can fight back this time!" spat Kojiro.

"THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN SOMETHING TO ME?" growled the beast as it shakily got to its feet.

"Maybe not to you," said Kojiro as he drew his long sword from his back before continuing, "But maybe I can make it mean something to the man you killed."

"HE HAD IT COMING! HE SHOULDN'T HAVE ABANDONED HER..."

"I'm not going to pretend to know what you're talking about, so I'm just going to kill you now." As Kojiro finished speaking, he pointed his sword at the beast.

"I AM INVINCIBLE!" snarled the beast as he lunged at Kojiro, who landed a blow on the beast's back. The pentagram on its back now had a gash going across it that began to bleed. Despite landing on its feet, it immediately fell over and writhed in pain. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!"

"I hit your weak point, monster. Now you will die, just as I said." When Kojiro finished speaking, he drew a circle in the air using his sword. A circle of fire appeared on the ground surrounding the beast, trapping it.

"JUST WHO ARE YOU?!" spat the beast.

"Bearer of the Mark of War, and the Inheritor of Passion. I am the Knight of Mars!" said Kojiro as he took a low stance and clutched his sword tightly with both hands. He rushed towards the beast while swinging his sword, cutting it in half. As the creature turned into ashes, Kojiro put his sword back into its hilt. "Impulse Slash. Go back to Hell." He then de-transformed, and dropped to one knee.

 _Just...WHAT...was that...?_ thought Kojiro as he fainted.

Unbeknownst to him, someone found him lying unconscious and called for an ambulance. He was taken to Juuban Central Hospital, where he would be kept overnight for observation. But while this was going on, he was having some of the strangest dreams.

He opened his eyes to find himself in a dark room, with the only light coming from the object he was holding earlier. Holding it at his eye level, he commented,

"What is this thing?" Examining it, he saw that it was a red crystal that could allow light to pass through it. Inside the center of the crystal in gold was the symbol of Mars. _And what is this symbol?_

 _That is the symbol of your Guardian Planet._ replied a voice in his head.

 _O-Okay, WHO are you?_ replied Kojiro.

 _Find a light source in here and hold your crystal in front of it. I don't want to have the entire conversation in your head._

 _If you say so..._ Kojiro looked around for a moment, and found a torch hanging on a support pillar nearby. He held the crystal in front of it, and the symbol for Mars appeared on the ground. It glowed for a moment, and then a figure appeared where the symbol once was...The figure was Eternal Sailor Mars.

"Thank you. Now, I can tell you your mission." said Sailor Mars.

"Wait just a minute, here..." said Kojiro as he began to pace before continuing, "I fight off that...THING, and now you're telling me I have a mission to go with it. Just WHAT happened to me out there?!"

"You were in danger, so I triggered the Mars Crystal to allow you to transform and fight that creature. By doing so, you awakened your latent powers, and became the Knight of Mars." replied Sailor Mars.

"A Knight?! Get real, I must have been more tired than I thought." said Kojiro.

"I promise you that it was for a reason. Allow me five minutes of your time, and I will explain everything."

"And what happens if at the end of these five minutes I still don't believe you?" asked Kojiro, who leaned against the pillar.

"I will MAKE you fight." replied Sailor Mars, who cracked her knuckles before continuing, "In my future, we were attacked by a group who called themselves the Dark Covenant. They overwhelmed us and gained access to something we call the Door of Time by killing its guardian, Sailor Pluto. Their leader placed something into the Time Stream, and used their magic to erase us from time and space, resulting in an alternate 2015."

"I...think I'm still with you. Not sure at this point." said Kojiro, who scratched his head.

"Originally at this point in time, the Earth was in a period dubbed the 'Great Freeze,' a cataclysmic event that served as a second Ice Age. Our Queen, Serenity, would awaken later and free the Earth, becoming the planet's ruler, and I would serve as one of her bodyguards. Her husband, Endymion, would be dubbed King, and the other Sailor Soldiers would also serve as bodyguards. Some, like Uranus and Neptune, would serve as guards the protected our borders. Other, like Pluto, would defend us from attack by guarding the Door of Time." said Sailor Mars.

"...I'm still not following you, and now I'm convinced that I have taken a blow to the head and gone insane. Wake me when this is over." said Kojiro, who let out a yawn.

"Sorry about this." said Sailor Mars as she approached him and grabbed his head. She closed her eyes, and the symbol of Mars glowed on both of their foreheads. Using the Mars Crystal, she passed her memories into Kojiro's head, allowing him to see all of their previous battles, from the Dark Kingdom to Sailor Galaxia and Chaos. He also saw the events that led to his current situation, such as the removal of the Sailor Soldiers and the Door of Time locking itself.

Tears fell from Kojiro's eyes as he was driven to his knees. Taking a moment to compose himself, he stood up and cleared his throat. He then spoke,

"...You're not lying to me. What you said is true."

"I'm sorry I had to force it, but you need to pull yourself together. My friends, family, and comrades are on the line and I'm going to do what I need to so that we can set things right. Will you please help us?" asked Sailor Mars as she placed a hand on Kojiro's shoulder. Kojiro grasped it and knelt in front of her.

"I will do what I can to help you. Though new to this, I can't sit idly by as these memories stir inside my head. It is sickening to think that innocent people like myself were dragged into this as well, and I will also fight for myself. You and the others will be able to count on me." said Kojiro as he stood.

"Good. My memory will now be going away, but that Crystal holds all of my techniques and knowledge to help you. Use it, and your new powers wisely. I hope to meet you properly when this is over." said Sailor Mars.

"And you as well, Sailor Mars. I will make those bastards pay." said Kojiro. Sailor Mars faded away, and Kojiro entered into a dreamless sleep for the rest of the night. When he awoke the next morning, he looked around in a panic.

He was in a hospital bed wearing a hospital gown. This was going to be a lot to deal with...

 _TO BE CONTINUED_

 **Author's Notes:** This is my first attempt at fanfiction in a very long time, so I hope that you guys are enjoying it. If I have overlooked anything, or if you think I need some constructive criticism, don't hesitate to contact me and let me know.

Thanks for reading, and I'll see you again on the other side of Thanksgiving!


	4. All That Glitters

The Knight Chronicles

Chapter Three: All That Glitters

 **Author's Notes:** Sailor Moon is licensed to ViZ Media, Toei Animation, Kodansha Comics, and Naoko Takeuchi with anyone else I may have missed. **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT MY OWN ORIGINAL CHARACTERS!**

"Eyes On Me" is the main theme of Final Fantasy VIII, and it belongs to Square Enix (formerly Squaresoft). **I DO NOT OWN THIS SONG OR ANY PLOTS FROM THE GAME!**

 **PREVIOUSLY:**

" _Good. My memory will now be going away, but that Crystal holds all of my techniques and knowledge to help you. Use it, and your new powers wisely. I hope to meet you properly when this is over." said Sailor Mars._

" _And you as well, Sailor Mars. I will make those bastards pay." said Kojiro. Sailor Mars faded away, and Kojiro entered into a dreamless sleep for the rest of the night. When he awoke the next morning, he looked around in a panic._

 _He was in a hospital bed wearing a hospital gown. This was going to be a lot to deal with..._

 **NOW:**

The next morning while Kojiro was in the hospital, Rika was on her way to an audition for an upcoming musical. Bearing the title of "Eyes On Me," it was a tragic romance set during a time of war between magic users and the government that sought to control them. She was auditioning for the lead role of Julia, a young woman falls in love with a soldier named Laguna. As she sat on the bus reading her script, a young man with long, blonde hair approached her.

"Pardon me, but is this seat taken?" asked the young man. Rika glanced up at the man, noticing that his hair fell to his waist and that he had royal blue eyes. He wore black jeans with a white t-shirt and black vest, also sporting a pinstriped trillby hat.

"No, it's not. You can sit with me if you like." said Rika as the young man thanked her and sat next to her. He pulled out a script of his own, causing Rika to giggle.

"Something wrong?" asked the man as he noticed Rika was holding the same script. He chuckled, and said, "It seems we both had the same idea."

"Yep. If you don't mind my asking, who are you auditioning for?" asked Rika.

"Laguna, or his understudy, of course. How about you?" replied the man.

"Julia for me. Or Raine, I like her character, too."

"Shoutarou Akashi. And you are...?"

"Rika Hakase. It's nice to meet you, Shoutarou." said Rika as they briefly shook hands. The bus then came to a complete stop at the Sunshine Theater in Ikebukuro. They got off the bus, and headed inside to where the auditions were taking place. Unbeknownst to them, the red haired man from the night before also got off the bus and headed inside close behind them.

Kojiro let out a yawn and stretched, noticing that he was a bit sore from the events of the previous night. He sat up and took a long look at the room he was in, noticing that his clothes had been neatly folded and placed in the chair across from his bed. He also noticed a small bag labeled "PATIENT BELONGINGS" sitting on top of his clothes. Just as he was about to get up, a knock sounded on his door and a nurse's voice sounded,

"Musashi-san, I'm coming in." The nurse entered the room and grabbed the clipboard that was hanging next to the door, looking over it before she approached the bed. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"I'm a little sore, but other than that I'm okay. How did I get here?" asked Kojiro. The nurse looked hesitant for a moment, then replied,

"Someone found you in an alleyway near your home last night. You were unconscious, and you looked like you had been in a pretty rough fight, so they called an ambulance for you."

"Yeah, someone attacked me last night as I was heading home from my supposed date." _It might have been the same thing that killed that man, too..._

"I'm sorry that happened to you. Let me check your vitals and then I will get a doctor to examine you. You appear to be fine, so I don't think you will be here much longer." said the nurse as she retrieved a blood pressure cuff and stethoscope. As she began to check Kojiro's vitals, he thought to himself,

 _Just what did Sailor Mars drag me into? And how many more will be forced to fight like me...?_

At the Theater, many of the participants had already auditioned and failed to impress the director, a heavy-set man wearing sunglasses, a red beret, and an all-black outfit known as Ryo Takeshi. Despite the fact he had heard some decent singers and actors, he was not convinced that the people he was looking for were among the participants scheduled for today. He inhaled, and screamed at the young lady on stage,

"NO, THAT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" The young lady began to sob loudly, and ran towards the side of the stage, her script laying forgotten on the floor. "ANYBODY ELSE WANT TO TRY?!"

"I will." said Shoutarou as he walked up to the front of the stage. Ryo narrowed his eyes for a moment, and then asked,

"What's your name, kid?"

"Shoutarou Akashi." replied Shoutarou. Ryo's face began to form a wicked smile, and he cleared his throat before asking,

"After the ear rape," Shoutarou flinched as he heard that word, "that I have heard today, I don't want you to sing any of the songs from this musical. Allow me to hear something that you listen to personally, and it better be good." _There's no way this queer can sing well..._

Shoutarou cleared his throat, and began to sing,

 _I look up at the stars_

 _various sagas are shining_

 _just like the constellations_

 _only by connecting them with lines, does a legend start._

 _Aurora, go through the flickering dimensions,_

 _dive into that straying parallel world!_

 _On the road, everyone is in the middle of a journey_

 _to find the real self._

 _I continue to walk, even now._

 _We're all travelers._

 _Expanding before my eyes_

 _are nine roads that will someday combine_

 _The road will probably continue to change toward a new dawn_

 _Be witness to it,_

 _Journey Through the Decade_

The director and everyone on stage looked on in shock at Shoutarou's voice. Most of the remaining women, save for Rika, began to swoon and look at him dreamily while some of the men seethed in jealousy. As Shoutarou began to bow, Ryo began to guffaw loudly while mock clapping. He then spoke,

"Is THAT all you got?! You are not even able to put a baby to sleep with that voice!"

Shoutarou balled up the script in his hand and threw it at him, knocking his sunglasses off. He then leapt off the stage, and stormed out of the doors behind Ryo, slamming them loudly. Rika looked on in shock before running out after him, and ALL of the participants followed suit as the director's face began to turn red.

"Rough day?" asked the red-haired man as he approached Ryo. Letting out a growl of frustration, Ryo turned on the man and began to yell loudly,

"ROUGH DOESN'T EVEN DESCRIBE THE HALF OF IT! NONE OF THESE PEOPLE KNOW WHAT ART IS, AND I SPENT THE WHOLE MORNING-" Ryo was interrupted by the man placing a black card on his forehead, causing his shadow to transform into a humanoid creature covered in tribal-patterned tattoos. A golden pentagram was present on his stomach. The man sighed, and said to no one,

"Just shut up and make yourself a good Umbra, you fat sack of crap."

Kojiro was dismissed from the hospital during this time, and when he unlocked his phone, he noticed that he had a missed call from Rika. Dialing his voice mailbox, he entered his password and listened to the message left for him.

 _"Hey, Kojiro. I hope you made it home okay, and that you're not mad at me. If you like, come see me at the Sunshine Theater today. I'm auditioning for that new musical coming out. See you soon!"_ Kojiro smiled and made his way to the nearest bus stop. He did owe Rika a meal, after all.

Shoutarou stood outside of the Sunshine Theater fuming over Ryo's words. _Just because he's some theater big shot does not give him the right to treat people like that.._ He sat down on a nearby bench, and did not notice that Rika was approaching him from behind. She sat down next to him, asking,

"Are you okay?"

"No. That man can shove his artistic views and opinions for all I care." spat Shoutarou. As the rest of the crowd began to exit the theater, several of them began to scream in panic as some of them were tossed around like rag dolls, hitting the ground in all directions. Turning their gaze in that direction, Shoutarou and Rika appeared panicked as the humanoid exited the theater and made its way towards them.

"What the HELL is that THING?!" shouted Shoutarou.

"RUN!" responded Rika as they ran down the sidewalk. The crowd that was unharmed had made their way across the street, even if several cars had honked at them angrily. One of them had unfortunately ran out in front of an approaching bus, making it stop suddenly. Three of the cars behind it collided into the bus' rear end, and each other. Several of the passengers began to talk among themselves, and appeared to panic as the driver motioned for everyone to stay on board.

Kojiro, however, saw the creature chasing Shoutarou and Rika, and he groaned as his palm smacked his forehead.

 _Not Rika, too..._

 _TO BE CONTINUED_

 **Author's Notes 2:** The music credit for this chapter is "Journey Through the Decade" performed by Japanese singer GackT. It was the opening theme to Kamen Rider Decade, and is personally one of my favorite songs to listen to. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and number Four will be up sometime in the next week. See you soon!


End file.
